Rohals Versprechen
14. Ingerimm: * Es regnet unüblicherweise. Die Elemente geraten ins Ungleichgewicht. * Die Gezeichneten sehen vor den Toren Punins eine Reisekutsche, daneben zwei Graumagier. Einer von denen möchte dem blauschwarzberobten Mann offensichtlich eine Kette mit einem Onyxsplitter abkaufen. * Neugierig fragen die Helden nach, doch die Graumagier mögen nicht erzählen, was es damit auf sich hat. Leira erinnert sich, dass die Helden bei den Schatten schon einmal damit zu tun hatten ? * Doch die Helden ziehen weiter. In Punin herrscht geschäftiges Treiben. Für die Ankunft der Gezeichneten wurde in der eigenen Villa im Theaterviertel alles hergerichtet. * Ihnen wird mitgeteilt, dass sie schon am heutigen Abend in die Pentagramm-Akademie zum ungezwungenen Beisammensein eingeladen sind. * Pawel und Nana Yu necken Leira, in dem sie besonders lange im Badezuber verweilen. Auch Yeshinna drängelt sich noch vor. Dann geht sie ebenfalls baden, ein lustiges Hin- und Hergeplänkel, bei dem Pawel einen Schwamm an den Kopf bekommt. Seit langer Zeit wirken sie ein wenig losgelöst. Alle richten sich ein wenig her. * Leira zahlt für fünfhundert Meter Fußweg eine Kutsche - es regnet schließlich! * Auf dem Weg zur Akademie sind patroullierende Reitergruppen zu sehen. Das Theaterviertel wurde vollständig abgesperrt. * Angekommen, reihen sich die Helden in die Schlange ein, um sich von den Pfeilen des Lichts kontrollieren zu lassen. Bei allen endet die Leibesvisitation unauffällig - außer bei Leira. Ein Weißmagier bemerkt, das schon einmal jemand mit einem Rubinauge eingetroffen ist. Längst halten sie Zauber bereit, um Leira dingfest zu machen, doch glücklicherweise kann sie sich von ihrer Ziehmutter Lanzelind identifizieren lassen. * Anschließend berichtet Leira ihren Gefährten, dass es sich bei der Person, die sich als 1. Gezeichneter ausgibt, um einen südländischen, schwarzbärtigen Mann mit einem Turban handelt. * Im Park der Akademie ist die Feier schon in vollem Gange. * Yeshinna bleibt vor der Statue des Erzmagiers Basilius der Große stehen. Plötzlich verschwimmt die Welt, sie befindet sich im Dschungel. Basilius trägt ein Schwert, eine augenscheinlich besondere Waffe. Er kämpft gegen Echsenwesen. Dann wechselt die Szenerie: um einen Kessel herum sind Basilius und seine Gefährten versammelt, er tunkt das Schwert in das Gefäß, nur um anschließend sieben Kelche aus dem Kessel zu holen, die er an die anderen Anwesenden verteilt. * Wieder in der Realität tritt ein Magier hinzu, der anmerkt, dass diese Statue jene von Fran-Horas - dem Blutkaiser - ersetzt. Yeshinna fragt nach, wer genau Basilius war und der Magier erzählt, dass jener das Schwert Siebenstreich in H'Rabaal eingeschmolzen hat. Die sieben Kelche, die aus dem Schwert entstanden sind, wurden schließlich versteckt. Der Magier stellt sich noch als Zeremonienmeister Kosmaar vor und geleitet die Gezeichneten zur Spektabilität, wobei sie von den verschiedenen Magiern erstaunt, ehrfürchtig, teilweise aber auch verächtlich beäugt werden. * Leira macht in der Empfangshalle Dschelef, Savertin und Atherion aus, während Pawel Muntagonus erblickt. * Die Specktabilität Prishya Garlischgrötz stellt sich vor, bevor sie die Helden mit Rohezal von Amboss bekannt macht. Es handelt sich bei ihm um einen kleingewachsenen, freundlichen Mann mit langem, weißen Bart. Sein Alter ist nicht schätzbar. Mit Rohal ist er nicht verwandt. Er hat von den Gezeichneten gehört und brennt darauf, sie zu untersuchen. Er gibt sich sehr bewandert in den Geschichten und Mythen rund um Rohal. * Schließlich halten sie kurzen Smalltalk mit Thomeg Atherion, der auch ganz gewillt ist, die Zeichen näher zu untersuchen. * Pawel und Nana Yu gehen schließlich zu Muntagonus, der sich natürlich an Pawel, aber auch an die kleine, damals gejagte Schamanin erinnern kann. Weiterhin scheint er sehr paranoid. Pawel fragt nach Bastrabunns Bann und Muntagonus entgegnet, dass sie den Durchbruch erlangt haben und er bald eingesetzt werden kann. Pawel lenkt das Thema auf Apep. Diesem kann man laut Muntagonus nicht trauen. Er schwafelt ein wenig vor sich hin, ist davon überzeugt, dass das Essen teilweise vergiftet wurde. * Leira und Yeshinna tauschen sich unterdessen mit Dschelef aus und berichten sich von den jeweiligen Geschehnissen. * Nana Yu und Pawel widmen sich dann Salpikon Savertin, können sich einen Seitenhieb in Bezug auf dessen Flucht bei Andalken nicht verkneifen. Weiterhin berichtet dieser, dass die Situation zwischen den Schwarzmagiern nach wie vor sehr schwierig sei. Er "empfiehlt" Pawel noch, Amelia Graubart den Hof zu machen. * Leira findet irgendwann am Abend in einem Gebüsch ein Stück Stoff, das zu einem Turban gehören könnte. Sie macht die Pfeile des Lichts darauf aufmerksam, anschließend vertiefen sie ihr Gespräch in "Magierblabla", was Yeshinna so gar nicht interessiert, sodass Nana Yu sie schließlich aus dieser Situation "rettet". *Die beiden Frauen tauschen sich kurz aus, dann erblicken sie einen Elfen in einem roten Gewand, der sich als Salandrion Finkenfarn vorstellt. Sie befragen ihn bezüglich des Friedensliedes und er berichtet, dass die Elfen das Lied brauchen. Die Harmonie einer Elfensippe ist eine eigene, es gibt jedoch auch die Harmonie der Welt, an die die Sippenharmonie angepasst ist. Die Harmonie steht dem Chaos entgegen, sie steht für das Ganze, die Gesamtheit, was alle verbindet. Borbarad wird auch der "Erschütterer der Sphären" genannt und es ist ein Frevel, die Harmonie zu verändern. Er steht jederzeit für weitere Fragen bereit. *Pawel beendet den Abend mit einem Techtelmechtel im Gasthaus. Die Frauen verlassen die Feier recht spät, aber finden keinen Hinweis mehr auf den "falschen Gezeichneten". 15. Ingerimm: * Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück besprechen sich die Helden. Auch Yeshinnas Vision wird noch einmal zum Thema. * Schon am Morgen wird das Konvent eröffnet. Viele Persönlichkeiten sind anwesend. Einige Praioten und verschiedene Geweihte wie Eternenwacht, Haldana von Ilmenstein (hohe Hesindegeweihte und Magierin aus Festum), Rumina Dranesco von Bosparan (Nandusgeweihte). Zudem einige Nicht-Gildenmagier wie Geoden und Hexen (darunter Morena und Gwynna), Schamanen (darunter Tonko-Tampam Bohantopa) und weitere bekannte Magier wie Puspereiken, Tarlisin, Dschelef und dessen Tochter Belizeth und Muntagonus. * Die Gezeichneten werden direkt zu einem Ehrenplatz geführt. * Von Garlischgrötz begrüßt alle Anwesenden, erstmals nehmen nicht gildenmagische Repräsentanten an dem Konvent teil. Sie spricht sich für Vereinigung aus. In jüngster Zeit käme es zu Übergriffen auf Magiebegabte, Zauberei wird von vielen "einfachen" Leuten mittlerweile abgelehnt. Sie bittet darum, Differenzen zurückzustellen. Magie ist verboten, es sei denn, es wird vom Plenum genehmigt. Weiterhin muss sie traurigerweise mitteilen, dass ein Magier aus Elenvina (der mit der Onyx-Kette) bei einem Treppensturz ums Leben gekommen sei. * Schließlich kommt es zu einer Diskussion über die Geschehnisse in Tobrien. * Danach gesellt sich Tarlisin zu den Helden. Er möchte über seine eigene Besessenheit sprechen, bei der er Einblicke in Borbarad erhalten konnte. Dieser fürchtet sich sehr vor der Existenz eines bestimmten Artefaktes, das "der Sphärenschlüssel" genannt wird - ein siebenseitiger Würfel mit einem Magiedschinn darin. Er suchte es in der Gor, Rhazzazor mischte die Truppe auf, Tarlisin konnte durch einen Sphärenriss fliehen. Einige Wochen später tauchte er in der Dämonenbrache auf. Mehr Informationen kann er ihnen nicht geben. * Kosmaar, der auch die Vize-Spektabilität der Akademie ist, kommt auf Leira zu. Sie möchten ihr Zeichen analysieren. Außerdem soll sie am nächsten Tag ihren Vortrag über Kraftlinienmagie halten und abends einem Arbeitskreis zum Thema "Gardianium gegen Dämonen" beiwohnen. An den nächsten Tagen sollen auch die anderen Gezeichneten untersucht werden: ** 16. Ingerimm vormittags: Nana Yu ** 17. Ingerimm vormittags: Yeshinna ** 18. Ingerimm vormittags: Pawel * Nana Yu schließt sich mit Bohantopa kurz. Die Geisterwelt ist in Aufruhr. Borbarad bewegt sich gleichzeitig in dieser und der Geisterwelt. Er hat und IST ein Tapam. Nana Yu soll sich an Kamaluq wenden und seine Hilfe erbitten. * Leira berichtet Gwynna, der Hexe, von der Urbestie, doch damit haben die Hexen nichts zu tun. Rohezal gesellt sich dazu und erzählt, dass er mit Hilfe des Kaiserdrachens Faldegorn ein Ritual von Borbaradianern im Neunaugensee gestört hat, glaubt aber nicht, dass das etwas mit der Urbestie zu tun hat. Yeshinna und Leira berichten noch über Tobrien. * Pawel widmet sich dem Geoden. Diesem wird gerade erzählt, dass viele Magier verstorben oder verschwunden sind, darunter der Sphaerologe Taphîrel samt seines Turms. Der Turm stand in Ysilia. Der sprechende Magier stellt sich als Hofmagus Stoerrebrandt vor. Auch der Druide stellte sich vor: Xernos, Sohn des Xarnisch. Pawel zeigt dem Geoden seine Hand, dieser scheint interessiert und erzählt vom Zwergenkönig Kalman, die Materialien der Hand stammen von Echsen und aus Drachenhorten. Kalman ließ daraus eine Rüstung anfertigen, damit soll er unbesiegbar gewesen sein. Kalman verschwand mit den wichtigsten Teilen, Helm und Torso. Darüber kursieren verschiedene Gerüchte. * Im Gegenzug möchte der Geode alles über Borbarad wissen, was Pawel bekannt ist. * Weitere Informationen, an die die Helden gelangen: Das schwarze Heer soll sich in den Trollzacken befinden und die Trollpforte halten. Der schwarze Sichelstieg ist gesperrt. Perainefurten soll gefallen sein. Brin und seine Armee befinden sich bei Ebelried in der Gegenoffensive. Für all das sollen Xeraan und ein schwarzer Drache verantwortlich sein. Borbards Truppen wachsen stetig. Er nutzt die Untoten, um die Bestie zu füttern und Monster daraus zu schweißen. Doch seit dem Bannfluch wäre die Bestie nicht mehr aktiv gewesen. Borbarad hat Dämonenkulte errichtet, in denen Götzendienste abgehalten werden. Schwarze Wolken befinden sich über Tobrien. * Haffax hat die Herrschaft über Maraskan, wo Echsen für den Dämonenmeister kämpfen. * Die Schiffsflotte soll als nächstes Aranien befallen, auch das Bornland steht unter Druck, befindet sich im Krieg. Firun selbst soll dort sein eigenes Heiligtum schützen. Viele Magier sind dort schon gefallen. * Uriel von Notmark soll auf einen der Kelche aufpassen. Er dient mittlerweile scheinbar Borbarad. * Zwei Magierakademien, Tuzak und Ysilia, sind gefallen. * Auch die ehemalige Spektabilität von Punin, Thalion von Rommilys, ist verschwunden. * Der Unitatio hat sich als effizient herausgestellt, diesbezüglich sollen magische Truppen besser geschult werden. * Leira hört sich anschließend den Vortrag über Borbarad an. Zuvor lädt sie Rohezal für den 18. Ingerimm in die Villa am Abend ein. * Die drei anderen wollen die Leiche untersuchen: der Nacken des Magiers ist gebrochen, den Onyxsplitter trägt er natürlich nicht bei sich. * Anschließend untersuchen sie das Gasthaus, in dem er untergekommen war und auch starb, doch dort erlangen sie keine weiteren Hinweise. * Der Vortrag von Magister Silberbraue wird vor allem von Weißmagiern nicht gut geheißen. Es ist ein sehr einschläfernder, langer Vortrag, fast schon ein Monolog. Als Pawel, Yeshinna und Nana Yu eintreffen, erspähen sie den Magier, der unbedingt den Onyxsplitter abkaufen wollte und Pawel verfolgt ihn, während die anderen beiden Frauen sich zu Leira gesellen und ihr Bericht erstatten. * Nana Yu möchte Bohantopa aufsuchen, während Leira und Yeshinna die Akademie verlassen. Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen werden sie von einem Elfen aufgehalten, der ihnen berichtet, dass ein Mord geschehen sei. Bei dem Toten handelt es sich um Typhon Oretis aus Bethana, eine offensichtliche Todesursache ist nicht erkennbar. Es sieht aus, als wäre er einfach von der Bank gerutscht und umgekippt. Es wird nach Nana Yu geschickt, indessen fragte Yeshinna nach dem Onyx, worüber jedoch niemand etwas weiß. Leira lässt die Spektabilität holen. * Yeshinna und ein weiterer Magier beschließen, in das Zimmer des Toten zu gehen. * Nana Yu und Bohantopa haben sich gerade verabredet, als der Elf Nana Yu holt. Angekommen, berichtet Leira kurz, doch Nana Yu kann auch keine inneren Ursachen durch Gift oder Krankheit bei dem Toten erkennen. Leira darf einen Odem wirken, der jedoch unauffällig ist. Nana Yu wird untersagt, den Toten zu obduzieren. * Im Zimmer des toten Magiers fällt auf, dass das Zimmer durchsucht wurde. Yeshinna überredet den Magier, das Zimmer magisch zu untersuchen, doch er kann nichts feststellen. Auch Yeshinna schmeckt keine Magie. Sie schickt den Magier zurück, um Bericht zu erstatten. * Erst kommen eine Menge Leute mit zum Zimmer. Der erste Eindruck von Yeshinna wird bestätigt, doch erst, als sie alleine mit der Spektabilität sind, berichtet Yeshinna vom Onyx-Splitter. Vorher sollen Alea Ambareth und Illayn ui Fiallyn mit Typhon gesprochen haben. Sie erhalten die Erlaubnis, die beiden Graumagier zu befragen. * Pawel verfolgt Illayn währenddessen in ein Gasthaus. Pawel setzt sich an einen Tisch, an dem sich auch Tarlisin, Alvina Crassula, Belizeth Dschlefsunni und ? sitzen. Pawel lauscht den Graumagiern: ** "Ja ... Aber ... Stein der Weisen ... Brauchen alle. Muss zusammengesetzt werden ... Leider gestorben ... Noch andere gesehen? ... Spektabilität einweihen ... ODL soll bereit sein zum Ausrücken ... Wird nicht einfach ... Artefakt kommt von Rohal selbst ... !" ** Scheinbar haben sie den Splitter vom ersten Toten nicht bekommen. * Dann geht Pawel, um sich mit seinen Gefährtinnen zu beratschlagen, sie geben die Informationen an die Puniner Spektabilität weiter. Der Stein der Weisen soll von den Rohalswächtern bewacht werden. Ambareth und Fiallyn stammen aus Thorwal, Ambareth soll in Sphaerenreisen sehr bewandert sein. * Laut der zeitlichen Diskrepanz war es gar Illayn gar nicht möglich, zuletzt mit Typhon gesprochen zu haben, denn in dieser Zeit hat Pawel ihn schon beschattet. * Die Geweihten haben einen Arbeitskreis zum Thema "12-Götter-Tjoste" eingeschoben, von der Rondrakirche initiiert. Dort wird auch berichtet, dass Hauka Wolfentochter tot ist. * Die Tjoste soll im nächsten Rondra ausgerichtet werden, mit diesem Turnier soll eine neue Heermeisterin gekürt werden. Zudem soll die Tjoste die Moral stärken und zeigt die Fähigkeiten der Teilnehmer, sodass sich nach einer Diskussion dafür ausgesprochen wird, da auch Yeshinnas Meinung hochgeschätzt wird. Der Ort des Turniers befindet sich im Schlund im Raschtulswall. * Leira lässt sich analysieren: ** Zuerst werden Fragen gestellt, die Leira beantwortet. Dann wird sie magisch untersucht. ** Die weiße Gilde hält das Auge für ein gefährliches Artefakt. Es nagt am Geist des Trägers, ist jedoch ein notwendiges Übel. ** Die Graue Gilde ist begeistert von den Fähigkeiten hinsichtlich der Hellsichtmagie. Die Magier schlagen vor, vermehrt den Okkulus zu nutzen. ** Der Schwarzmagier schaut sich das Auge noch länger als alle anderen an. ** Ein Praiot weist noch einmal auf die Gefahr für die Seele hin. Leira soll auf keinen Fall einen Deal eingehen! ** Die Hesindekirche empfindet das Artefakt als nützlich, es stellt ein Frühwarnsystem dar durch die Verbindung zu Borbarad ** Eine Hexe schlägt vor, dass Leira ihren Hass und Zorn ausleben soll. ** Einen Ingerimm-Geweihten erinnert es an einen heiligen Stein seines Gottes. Möglich, dass das Auge Borbarad verletzen kann. * Beim Verlassen der Akademie wird Leira zum Gildenrat eingeladen. Dort wird sie für EINE GANZE STUNDE UND FÜNFUNDVIERZIG SEKUNDEN zur Spektabilität der Akademie in Ysilia ernannt, damit die Akademie nach Protokoll aufgelöst werden kann. * Pawel und Nana Yu suchen die Thorwaler-Magier. Nana Yu entdeckt sie mit einer unauffälligen Dame sprechend. Sie wirken paranoid, verstummen direkt, als die beiden sich zu innen gesellen. Cellyana aus Khunchom stellt sich vor. Pawel macht auf die Onyxsplitter aufmerksam und gibt zu, dass er gelauscht hat. Der Stein der Weisen, der sich bei den Rohalswächtern befindet, sei unvollständig. Sie glauben, mit Hilfe des Steins mit Rohal sprechen zu können. Sie bieten im Namen der Gezeichneten ihre Hilfe an, was wohlwollend angenommen wird. * Anschließend geht Pawel zur Analyse von Leira (alles findet parallel statt), um sich und sein Zeichen mental vorzubereiten. * Dann spricht Leira ihre Vizespektabilität an, um die Magusprüfung ablegen zu können. * Nana Yu trifft sich mit Bohantopa. Sie vereinbaren, ein Totem zu erstellen, um sich in der Geisterwelt zu finden. Nana Yu lädt ihn auch in die Villa - wahlweise in den Garten - ein. * Am Abend besprechen die Helden sich in ihrem Haus. Sie wollen eine Party schmeißen, Leira macht sich an die Gästeliste. Yeshinna zeigt sich wenig begeistert. ** Die Gezeichneten laden zum 19. Ingerimm ein: Eternenwacht, Tarlisin, Dschelef, Muntagonus, Puspereiken, Spektabilität Cellyana, Bohantopa, Gwynna, Salpikon Savertin, Rohezal Die Gänge des Abend werden an die Lebens- (Leidensgeschichte) der Gezeichneten angelehnt: # Häppchen im Kaminzimmer: Canapés als Anekdote zur Vampirjagd (Knoblauchsalami auf Brot und Gemüse) # Vorspeise: Scharfer Maraskanischer Feldsalat (Achtung, er will dich töten) # Hauptgang: Scharf gebratene, linke Hähnchenschenkel auf gedünstetem Gemüse # Dessert: In Rum flambierte Küchleich mit Blutorangensauce 16. Ingerimm: * Morgens findet ein Trauergottesdienst für die Magister Grundius und Typhon statt * Anschließend wird ein Referat über Sphaerologie gehalten, zeitgleich mit dem Arbeitskreis "Wüstenei von Dragenfeld", anschließend ist das Referat über Kraftlinien parallel zur Untersuchung der zweiten Gezeichneten * Pawel fühlt sich nicht gut, er bleibt vorerst im Anwesen * Beim Gottesdienst sind einige Persönlichkeiten anwesend, doch jener verläuft ohne Auffälligkeiten * Helden erfahren, dass Eternenwacht doch noch nicht vor Ort ist... Ups, dann haben sie sich wohl am Vortag vertan. Kann ja mal passieren... * Leira und Nana Yu gehen zum Vortrag über die Sphaeren, Yeshinna widmet sich dem Arbeitskreis "Wüstenei" => Sphaerenvortrag: * Ambareth ist der Referent dieses Themas * Er erzählt von den Gefahren im Limbus: dieser sei verseucht, über den besetzten Gebieten versammeln sich Dämonen. Der Transversalis soll auf keinen Fall mehr genutzt werden, da Magier sich teilweise in die Arme eines Dämons teleportiert haben. * Das Sphaerenmodell wird noch einmal diskutiert. * Es ist zudem leichter, Dämonen in borbaradianisch besetzten Gebieten zu beschwören. Sie scheinen nur darauf zu warten, gerufen zu werden. Auffällig ist, dass Amazeroth und sein Gefolge abwesend zu sein scheinen. Es wird spekuliert, ob das mit der Behauptung der Nanduskirche, Borbarad sei ein Halbgott, zusammenhängt * Die Masse an den Dämonen scheint jedoch nicht zu verwundern, da sie mit dem Öffnen der Pforten auf Maraskan zusammenhängt * Menakor, der Hüter des Limbus, wurde in letzter Zeit häufiger gesehen. => AK "Wüstenei" * Aufgrund des Falls von Ysilia sind alle Aufzeichnungen zerstört worden. Auch Yeshinna kann den Anwesenden nur berichten, dass nichts bezüglich dieser Thematik gerettet werden konnte. * In den letzten Monaten schien sich Dragenfeld langsam zu regenerieren. * Liscom von Fasar muss sehr lange Borbaradianer gewesen sein, es wird über direkten Einfluss von Borbarad auf den Magier spekuliert. * Das Ritual, mit dem Liscom Borbarad zurückholte, stellt definitiv einen Frevel Satinavs dar und es wird vermutet, dass Satinav persönlich jenen bestrafen wird. * Yeshinna berichtet, was damals geschah und lässt dabei nicht ein einziges Detail aus. Im Tsa-Tempel von Dragenfeld wurde das Buch "Liber Zamorika per Satinav" gefunden, das jedoch mit Ysilia zerstört wurde. Daraufhin erwähnt ein Magier, dass Satinav etwa 13 Jahre zuvor oder 13 Jahre nach dem Ritual aktiv gewesen sein muss, woraufhin Spektabilität Garlischgrötz von Ereignissen in Grangor berichtet, welche 15 Jahre zurückliegen: ein Massaker herrschte in der Stadt, plötzlich stand die Zeit still und ein Wunder geschah im Rahjatempel. Ein Zusammenhang mit der Rückkehr Borbarads ist jedoch nur eine reine Vermutung. => Leiras Kraftlinienvortrag: * Jener ist gut besucht, jedoch auch anstrengend für die Magier, die sich hinsichtlich dieser Thematik weiterbilden möchten. => Analyse des 2. Zeichens: * Nana Yu berichtet in Einzelheiten, wie sie das 2. Zeichen erhalten hat. Der erwähnte Kessel könnte ein "Kessel der Urkräfte" sein. Es ist ein Frevel, sie einzusetzen, denn mit ihnen kann man neues Leben erschaffen, jedoch auch beenden. Niemand weiß woher die Kessel stammen - jemand wirft die Vermutung "Echsen/Drachen" in den Raum. * Die Spektabilität aus Maraskan möchte ihr Seelentier erfahren, jedoch im Geheimen: es handelt sich um eine Maraskantarantel, welche extrem giftig sind und sehr alt werden können. Sie sind gefährlicher, je älter sie sind. * Zusammenfassung der Weißmagier: animalische Magie, Rep. Mischung aus Elfen + Hexen, bestimmte Arten von Zaubern, die Einfluss und Zugang auf Personen erleichtern * Brabaker Spektabilität: Sie ist sehr fasziniert und rät, das Zeichen bewusster einzusetzen und den Geist mehr zu schulen. * Praiskirche: Nana Yu soll aufpassen, dass das Zeichen den Geist nicht zu sehr benebelt. * Tsakirche: Der Geweihte ist völlig davon überzeugt, dass Nana Yu alles richtig macht. * Morena, Luzelins Tochter: Das Zeichen ist Luzelins Erbe. Nana Yu soll sich klarer über ihre Ziele werden. Sich Gehör zu verschaffen und die Gefühle anderer zu beeinflussen seien zwei verschiedene Dinge. Anschließend treffen sie sich noch im Zwiegespräch, wo Morena erwähnt, dass in der Höhle nun ein Drache lebt und ob die Helden die Nadel aus dem Horn eines Einhorns (wichtiges Hexenartefakt) mitgenommen haben, was Nana Yu nur verneinen kann. * Beim Verlassen der Akademie tauchen zur Mittagszeit ein Trupp von ca. 60 schwer bewaffneten Draconitern samt Eternenwacht im Hof auf. Viele wichtige Persönlichkeiten tummeln sich um die Gruppe herum, Eternenwacht scheint sich zu unterhalten. *Plötzlich bricht Panik aus - ein Karakil samt Reiter erscheint am Himmel. Sofort wird versucht, ihm mit Zaubern beizukommen, doch er befindet sich in zu großer Höhe. Dann stürzt ein dunkler Punkt hinab, prallt auf dem Boden auf und rollt auf Nana Yu zu: es ist der abgerissene Kopf von Atavar Friedenslied... *Nana Yu nimmt den Kopf auf und sofort spricht eine hohle Stimme auf Isdira: "Das Ende eures Zeitalters ist gekommen. Geht zurück ins Licht, Fabelwesen!" *Daraufhin bricht ein ziemlich sinnloser Streit zwischen einem Rohalswächter und Praiosgeweihten bricht aus. Es ist die Spektabilität Punins, welche den Rohalswächter mittels eines Silentiums zum Schweigen bringt. *Als Nana Yu die Worte übersetzt, nimmt der Elf Salandrion ihr den Kopf ab. Ihm ist sein Unwohlsein deutlich anzusehen. *Anschließend begeben sich die Heldinnen in den Austausch mit Garlischgrötz. Leira darf ihren eigenen Splitter untersuchen, außerdem soll am nächsten Tag der Vortrag über den "Stein der Weisen" stattfinden, welchen Celleyna von Khounchum, Alea Ambareth und Robak von Punin gehalten wird. Leira soll vor dem Vortrag die Anwesenden mit einem Occulus untersuchen - es muss jemand gewesen sein, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie genau die erste Gezeichnete aussieht. Zudem machen die Gezeichneten eine geheime Anrede aus, mit welcher sie sich begrüßen, wenn sie zwischendurch getrennt waren. *Nach dem Gespräch können sie eine Unterhaltung zwischen Dschelef und seiner Tochter Belizeth anhören... Wobei, eher Dschelef den Kontakt sucht und Belizeth ihren Vater eiskalt abblitzen lässt. Der Magier wirkt sehr niedergeschlagen und er erzählt den Frauen, dass er Belizeth vor Borbarad warnen wollte, schließlich ist sie eine Dämonenbeschwörerin. Er vermutet aus diesem Grund die Anwesenheit von Borbaradianer in ihrer Akademie. Weiterhin glaubt er, dass sie immer noch fürchtet, er könne seinen Titel als Spektabilität zurückfordern. *Die restlichen Einladungen zum "Gemeinsamen Austausch im Anwesen der Gezeichneten" werden verteilt. *Yeshinna und Nana Yu gehen zur Diskussionsrunde, die sich mit dem Thema "Kampf gegen Chimaerologie" beschäftigt. Natürlich sind die Schwarzmagier dafür, dieses Gebiet zu studieren, während die Weißmagier sich dafür aussprechen, es zu vernichten. Yeshinna erwähnt Yephelaistios, doch jener ist gänzlich unbekannt. Yeshinna erwähnt, dass Wuchtschläge Wirkung gegen die Hummerwesen gezeigt haben und das Schutzkreise Wirkung gegen die Chimären zeigen. Yeshinna und Nana Yu überlegen, einen Tsa-Tempel aufzusuchen. *Leira leitet indessen Arbeitskreis "Gardianum gegen Dämonen" und alle sind ganz heiß darauf, der Weißmagierin die Thesis abzukaufen. Schlussendlich wird sich darauf geeinigt, dass die Thesis gegen einen angemessenen Obulus abgeschrieben werden kann. *Schließlich finden die Frauen wieder zusammen und beratschlagen sich mit Celleyna. Auf Nachfrage teilt sie mit, dass folgende Personen definitiv noch einen Onyx-Splitter besitzen: Noastrianus Eisenkobar (Rohalswächter) und Tarlisin von Bobra. Sie vermutet, dass die Rohalswächter nicht genau wissen, was es mit dem Stein auf sich hat und diesen eher als Relique anbeten. Sie erwähnt noch, dass sie selbst und ihre beiden Schüler im Hotel "Yaquirin" untergekommen sind. *Nach dem Gespräch berichten sie Lanzelind von den neusten Erkenntnissen und bitten sie, Eisenkobar zu warnen, da sie ganz sicher einen besseren Zugang zu diesem Menschen hat. *Dann weihen sie auch Tarlisin in seinem Hotelzimmer ein. Dessen Splitter befindet sich in seinem Stab. Er erzählt ihnen, dass der ODL ihm derzeit wenig Vertrauen entgegenbringt. *Im Foyer des Hotels bekommen sie einen lautstarken Disput zwischen zwei Magierinnen mit, den die Hexe Morena belustigt beobachtet. *Eine hübsche, dunkelhaarige Magierin mit Brandnarbe im Gesicht (Rohaja Drosselanger) bezichtigt eine andere, blonde und dickliche Magierin (Isiantha von Goldstein), ihren Onyxsplitter gestohlen zu haben. *Bevor sich die beiden an die Gurgel gehen, schreitet Nana Yu ein - plötzlich sind beide Frauen ganz zahme Lämmchen. *Yeshinna und Nana Yu wollen die Angelegenheit untersuchen, während Leira zurück nach Hause geht, um ihren Splitter zu analysieren. *So befragen sie erst einmal die beiden Magierinnen: Isiantha hat ihren Splitter einem Händler erst am Vortag abgekauft, während Rohaja ihren in ihrer Kindheit von ihrer Großmutter erhielt. Sie finden heraus, dass Isianthas Splitter auch nicht mehr da ist, beide haben zuvor anscheinend die Wahrheit gesagt. In den Zimmern sind jedoch vorerst keine Spuren zu finden. *Nana Yu möchte ein Ritual durchführen, doch Yeshinna schlägt erst einmal vor, mit dem Personal zu reden. Diese sind jedoch wenig kooperativ, nachdem die Amazone ein wenig forsch vorgegangen ist. Sie werden daraufhin des Hotels verwiesen. *Leira erfährt unterdessen von Jamos, dass Pawel gegen Mittag das Haus verlassen hat. Sie staunt nicht schlecht, als Jamos zudem erzählt, dass im Salon Hesindegeweihte, darunter Eternenwacht, warten. Jener berichtet von einem Problem, das keinen Aufschub duldet: die Unterstützung der Nanduskirche wird benötigt. Dort gilt Borbarad jedoch noch als Heiliger. Nana Yu soll mit Rumina Dranesco von Bosparan am Abend des nächsten Tages ins Gespräch gehen - die anderen Gezeichneten sind natürlich auch willkommen. *Danach zieht sich Leira zurück, um ihren Splitter zu untersuchen: das Artefakt, zu dem er gehört, muss sehr, sehr alt sein. Die magischen Strukturen sind so perfekt gewoben, dass trotz der Zerstörung des Artefaktes, diese Strukturen noch ein paar hundert Jahre gehalten werden können. Es scheint sogar möglich, das Artefakt zu reparieren. Leiras Zeichen merkt zudem an: "Vielleicht hat er es geschaffen?" *Im Anwesen werden Nana Yu und Yeshinna von Jamos aufgeklärt. Nana Yu schickt besorgt ihr Zeichen, um nach Pawel zu schauen. *Kommen wir zu den Abenteuern des Pawel Nagraski, denn auch er lag nicht den ganzen Tag nur lustlos im Bett: Der Arme hatte sich wirklich den Magen verdorben. Während er gegen Mittag wagt, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, ereilt ihn eine Nachricht: "Wichtig. Sofort Treffen in Arena für Pferde-Wagensport." Er erkennt Muntagus' Unterschrift und macht sich sofort auf den Weg, nachdem er seinen Gefährten einen nicht lesbaren Hinweis auf dem Tisch hinterlässt. Mit Soße geschrieben. Reden wir nicht drüber. *Pawel findet Muntagonus, welcher wieder sehr auf Heimlichkeit bedacht ist. Er behauptet, dass am Anwesen der Gezeichneten echsische Symbole angebracht wurden. Weiterhin sollen sich Echsen unter der Stadt ausbreiten. Einige von ihnen sollen die Gestalt ändern können, doch die meisten sind darin eher schlecht. *Muntagonus führt weiter aus: Satinav, die "Zeitechse", hat schon Verderben über die Welt gebracht, die Echsen seien überall. Er wirkt konfus. Spricht plötzlich davon, dass er den "Kelch der Magie" vergraben habe, aber nicht mehr wisse, wo. Meint, er habe es mit Absicht vergessen. Punin sei nicht sicher... Irgendwo in Aventurien... Ambossgebirge... Gratenfels... Andergast... Da sei es sicher! *Sie ziehen weiter in ein Gasthaus, wo Muntagonus den Kelch aufzeichnet. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass er Oroland gebeten habe, sein Gedächtnis zu löschen, was den Vergrabungsort betrifft, woraufhin sie Oroland aufsuchen wollen. *Sie finden ihn im Gespräch mit einer verheulten Novizin. Oroland bestätigt Muntagonus' Vermutung. Laut dem Schwert der Schwerter sollen jedoch alle Kelche versammelt werden. Es geht um den Zeitpunkt (Was zur Hölle meinte ich damit?!) *Muntagonus möchte auf dem Basar einige Edelsteine besorgen, um Runen gegen Echsen in diese einzuzeichnen und sie schließlich zu vergraben. Zufällig verschwindet dabei ein Onyx, woraufhin Pawel behauptet, ihn verloren zu haben. Er muss mit seiner Hand einen Handel eingehen, um den Stein zurückzubekommen. Pawel erhält eine Zeichnung einer Rune, damit soll er zum Schleifer und dann den neu besorgten Onyx ebenfalls an einer bestimmten Stelle vergraben. *Pawel sucht nach dem Treffen den Außenbereich des Anwesens akribisch ab und findet "füchsische" Zeichen, die besagen, dass man nicht dort einbrechen sollte. An der Gartenmauer ist eine Rune mit Kreide aufgezeichnet. *Auf dem Konzert in der Puniner Akademie kommen die Gefährten wieder zusammen und tauschen sich aus. Die Musik, die gespielt wird, legt sich wie ein wehmütiger Schleier über die Anwesenden. Die meisten lauschen andächtig. *Leira holt sich schließlich die Erlaubnis der Spektabilität, um Magie auf dem Konvent wirken zu dürfen. *Zudem erkennt sie das Zeichen auf der Mauer - es bedeutet G7. Yeshinna wischt es es kompromisslos weg. *Danach wollen sie Nana Yu verschleiert als Tarlisins Geliebte ins Hotel schleusen, damit sie sich noch einmal in den Zimmern von Iantha und Rohaja umschauen kann. Pawel verfolgt die beiden im Geheimen. Und warum? Weil er es kann. *Nana Yu erfährt mittels eines Rituals, dass es sich bei dem Dieb um einen Mann mit dunklen, kurzen Haaren handelte. Sie trinkt mit Tarlisin noch ein, zwei... einige Gläschen Wein und wird von dem Magier schließlich nach Hause gebracht. 17. Ingerimm: * Yeshinna absolviert ihr morgendliches Training im Rondra-Tempel * Leira stellt fest, dass Pawels Onyxstein und ihr Splitter aus ein und derselben Quelle stammen. Pawel möchte daraufhin auf dem Markt nach mehr Onyxen Ausschau halten. * Die Helden vereinbaren noch einen neuen Geheimcode. * Pawel erhandelt auf dem Markt 305 Onyxe in verschiedensten Ausführungen und kehrt zurück ins Haus. Dort bekommt der Glückspilz mit, wie die Rente von Leira geliefert wird, sackt es ein und verstaut es im Tresor. * Anschließend treffen sich alle bei der Vorlesung "Zerstörung Altaias". Das Orakel der Hesinde wurde durch eine dämonische Brandkatastrophe vernichtet. Es wird vermutet, dass Borbarad selbst dort eingegriffen hat. Die Helden berichten außerdem von dem Orakel und was es mitgeteilt hat. * Im Anschluss beginnt direkt der Arbeitskreis "Blutige See" im Effferd-Tempel. Mit der Bezeichnung ist das Meer zwischen Maraskan und Tobrien gemeint. Es gibt Schätzungen, dass drei Dämonenarchen gesehen wurden, die Helden berichten von ihren Erfahrungen. Atherion schlägt vor, sich die Prophezeihungen von Yarnas Ibn Murati zu Gemüte zu führen, doch diese befinden sich in Fasar. * Kaum haben die Gezeichneten den Efferd-Tempel verlassen, wartet ein Rondrageweihter, der sich direkt an Yeshinna wendet. Er stellt sich als Armini (??) von Baburin vor und überbringt eine Nachricht von Ayla Schattengrund: Yeshinna soll als Gast an der Tjoste teilnehmen, welche am tag des Schwures im Jahr 1021 stattfinden wird. * Pawel macht sich wieder auf zur Villa, während die Frauen die Spektabilität von Grangor (Jikhbar al Kharechem) aufsuchen. Noch bevor sie ihn finden, sehen sie vor der Akademie einen Pulk von Menschen und hören eine laute, schrille Stimme. In der Mitte befindet sich Tarlisin, dem die Rohalswächter diverse Anschuldigungen an den Kopf werfen. Nana Yu beendet den Disput. Es fällt jedoch auf, dass Eisenkober auch einen Magierstab mit einer großen Onyxkugel besitzt. Nana Yu baut Tarlisin bei einem Essen auf, sein Seelentier ist unverändert eine Aveskatze. * Leira und Yeshinna gesellen sich in ein Gasthaus zu Jikhbar und Kosmaar. Jikhbar ist sehr offen für Klatsch und Tratsch, wirklich etwas herausfinden können sie jedoch nicht. * In der Villa erzählt Pawel nach einem gegenseitigen Austausch Leira und Yeshinna, dass er alle 700 Dukaten für die Onyxe ausgeben musste. Leira findet heraus, dass nur ein weiterer Splitter von denen zum Stein der Weisen gehört. * Pawel nimmt einen anderen Onyx, lässt ihn schleifen und vergräbt ihn an der von Muntagonus geforderten Stelle. => Analyse des 3. Zeichens: * Yeshinna berichtet vom Erhalt des Zeichens und den Fähigkeiten * Die Untersuchung bringt folgende Erkenntnisse: Rep. Echsisch, Merkmal Eigenschaft und Form; Hinweise auf einige Zauber sind zu erkennen: Attributo; Odem; Psychostabilis, warmes Blut; Adlerschwinge; Carnifilio. Sie wirken eher magiediletanitisch, nicht strukturell. * Weißmagier: Der Kampfrausch soll möglichst unterdrückt werden, ebenso sollen die Veränderungen für Leib und Seele bedacht werden. * Graumagier: Sie halten das Zeichen für ein zweischneidiges Schwert. * Schwarzmagier: Diese sehen hier den Beweis für die ursprüngliche Echsenmagie, einer möchter es genauer untersuchen. * Hesindekirche: "Sie verändert sich auch äußerlich... Eine nach außen hin pulsierende Aura." * Rondrageweihte: Die Echsen scheinen eine Art von Ehrgefühl besessen zu haben, daher ist es möglich, dass Rondra dies unterstützt. * Danach findet das Referat zum Stein der Weisen statt. Aufgrund der hohen Teilnehmerzahl muss es in die große Konventshalle verlegt werden. Nana Yu positioniert sich so, dass sie möglichst viele Eingänge im Blick hat, während Leira sich so stellt, dass sie alle Magier von hinten sieht. Pawel hält sich oben auf, Yeshinna unten. * Leira wirkt einen Odem, kann jedoch nichts besonderes feststellen. * Celleyna, Alea und Robak dozieren: nach dem Studieren alter Schriften stellte sich heraus, dass der Gegenstand von einem unsichtbaren Krieger geschützt wird. Es handelt sich dabei jedoch um kein Rohalsgefäß. * Es wird erwähnt, dass Rohal nur wenige Artefakte hergestellt hat. Dazu zählen die Rohalskappe (die mit ihm verschwunden ist), Rohals Ring (diesen besitzt Rohezal) und eine Robe, welche in Gareth ausgestellt wurde. * Vom Onyx wird gesagt, dass er der Stein der Hesinde ist und dabei hilft, Brücken in Anderswelten zu bauen. * Mandrazor vom Goldfelsen bekam von Rohal eine Onyxpyramide geschenkt. Die Onyxkugel aus Rohals erstem Stab befindet sich im Magierstab von Eisenkober. Die Schüler von Rohal erhielten Statuen von ihrem Lehrmeister. * Die bisher gefundenen Teile scheinen zu Kugeln zu gehören, konnten jedoch noch nicht zusammengesetzt werden. * Niobara von Anchopal veröffentlichte unkommentiert eine Prophezeihung im 19. Band der Gespräche. Diese Prophezeihung wird vorgelesen, woraufhin eine wilde Diskussion entbrennt: Borbarad und Rohal stammen beide von Nandus ab. Niobara rät vom zurückrufen Rohals ab, da sonst auch Borbarad zurückgeholt wird. Bedeutet das, dass Rohal aber auch irgendwo ist, wo Borbarad nun schon zurückgeholt wurde? Oder muss er doch noch gerufen werden? Der Stein der Weisen soll Rohal zurückholen können. * Während den Helden nichts Besonderes auffällt, ruft Garlischgrötz zur Ruhe auf. Der Gildenrat beschließt, das Thema "Rohal" noch einmal am nächsten Tag zur 3. Stunde zu besprechen. Außerdem werden Onyxsstücke schon eingesammelt. * Die Gefährten sprechen nochmal unter vier Augen mit Garlischgrötz: die Vitrine aus Koschbasalt, in welcher die Onyxe gelagert werden, wird von vier Mitgliedern des ODL geschützt. Sie kann nicht getragen werden. Zugang haben nur Garlischgrötz, Kosmaar, Salpikon und vertretungsweise Foslarin. Die Splitter sollen in einem Sack aufbewahrt werden, in den Pawel ein Stück seines kleinen Fingers tut. Die Bannzauber im Keller schützen gegen Illusionsmagie, Schadensmagie und Dämonen. Sie beschließen, vorerst weitere Onyx-Besitzer zu identifizieren und etwas über die Herkunft der Splitter herauszufinden. * Der Wohnort der Helden wird in die Patrouillen mit einbezogen. * pawel spürt kurz seine Fingerkuppe nicht, anschließend eine Art Phantomschmerz. * Sie nehmen eine kurze Stärkung zuhause zu sich, dann brechen sie zum Hesindetempel auf. * Dort sind die Hesindegeweihten Eternenwacht, Sphyritis und Yitskok und die Nandusgeweihten Rumina von Bosparan, Xandros von Berg und ??? sâba Sathena? anwesend. Zudem befindet sich im Hintergrund ein Mann im grauen Seidenmantel: Mhitrabal Al'Tosra. * Sie können Rumina nach einer hitzigen Diskussion (Was hat sie nochmal überzeugt?) überzeugen. * Eternenwacht möchte das Anathema gegen Borbarad aussprechen: es verhindert das Betreten/die Berührung geweihter Gegenstände/Orte. Außerdem darf er nicht in Borons Hallen einkehren und wird dadurch nach seinem Tod ein ruheloser Geist werden oder den Dämonen in die Hände fallen. * Es wird sich noch ein wenig ausgetauscht: Borbarad und Rohal haben sich in der Gor bekämpft und sind verschwunden. Apeps Bruder heißt Agapyr (Warum war das wichtig?) und es wird über die Zeichen und Prophezeiungen gesprochen. Außerdem reden sie über die Kelche, die aus Siebenstreich geschaffen wurden. Nana Yu bemerkt, dass Eternenwacht ihnen Informationen vorzuenthalten scheint. * dqweewd